Life as a Teen Actress
by luv2writegirly
Summary: When life gave her lemons, Rossalind squeezed them out. She's the biggest teen actress since Marilyn Monroe, a hit t.v. show, a best friend, and all the paparazzi she never wanted. But can she find a love who can actually relate to her? Note: I wrote this
1. Prologue

**_Life as a Teen Actress_**

By: luv2writegirly

**Prologue**

Yes, I'm the "big-shot Hollywood scarlet", the "hottest teen sensation", Rossalind Waptts. I don't want to be known as "the star of the hit show, Teenage Denial" and be on Teen Brilliant Magazine. No. I just want to be "Rossalind Waptts, a star that isn't ashamed to be 'normal'". But I know that isn't true, because I am, I'm ashamed that if people found out...never mind… Why can't anyone just see the real me, and not a pretty face on the outside? I kind of figured that this would happen after my first role as Princess Palnation on the Octopolis movie...But it's too late. I can't go back to being the old me, no; I don't want to go back to the old me...not after what had happened. Never will I go back. Never. If only I had a way of fixing what I did. If only I could change it all, then I wouldn't have to be here, complaining about my life, my life as Rossalind P. Waptts.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Cut the scene**

**********

[Teenage Denial: Season 6, Episode 4, Scene 3- Forgiveness]

(Trish comes out in long, flowing robe, answering the door. She opens it with a mild, but shocked expression. Jake smiles and makes his way inside the house, looking around for something to do.)

Trish: WHAT-ARE- you doing here?! I said, LEAVE ME ALONE! I've had it with this breaking up and getting back together again crap! (Jake turns around)

Jake: Trish, listen to me. Why do you think I've come here, to argue? No, I'm here because I want to talk to you... (gulps) and apologize.

Trish: And I care why? Oh wait, I don't care at all!

Jake: Amand-(Trish catches his mistake and cries)

Trish: Yeah, call me Amanda again, because you clearly love her more than me! (Runs to couch while Jake follows)

Jake: Come on, Trish! Stop acting so childish! I made bad mistakes in the past, but can't you forgive me? Babe…

Trish: Forgive you?! I've forgiven you about ten times! I'm out of forgiveness! I know what you were doing that Saturday, just like all of the other Saturdays! Cheating on me, and with my best friend!

Jake: I'm sor-(Trish cuts in)

Trish: No, get the hell out!

Jake: Babe, I'm sorry. I promise nothing like this will ever happen again! Just give me one last chance to redeem myself. (Trish ducks head and goes into Jake's arms still crying). It's okay, babe. I'm always going to be here for you, no matter what. Promise.

Trish: (mumbling sound) Promise? No more crap?

Jake: Promise. I will never want to see you like this again. (Both smile and music fades scene away)

End Scene

**********

I ran upstairs (the upstairs set), Michael Neils (the person who plays Jake on Teenage Denial and my real life boyfriend) ran up after the scene was done, and pecked my cheek.  
"You know, you don't have to pretend anymore, we're not near the tabloids," I said, since we were only dating for the press (image, psh).  
"Do I care? No, I'm serious, maybe we should actually date, for real this time," he said, stretching his arm around my shoulder. I quickly yanked it off and scurried to my dressing room.  
I could smell the lavender perfume covering the air of the purple room I entered. Pictures of all the shows I've done were all over the walls, gosh, sometimes I disgust myself. Anyways, I sat in a big leather white chair, and held my fluffy dog, Molly. Her fur gently brushed the sides of my cheeks as she moved. I sighed. Why can't I have a peaceful time like this all the time? As I began to relax, I was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Ugh, who is it?" I groaned, slumping fully onto the couch. "Delivery for Rosalie, "he said. I quickly cut him off, angry at his mistake. "It's _Rossalind_," I corrected. As I got up, Molly jumped away from my clasp. I opened my dressing room door. The man must have left, because there was a basket of roses outside, with a card in between them. I picked the lovely smelling basket of roses and went back inside my dressing room. There, I set them down onto the coffee table, and quickly picked up the card. On the front, there was a beautiful design of flowers. I turned it over to the back, and read what it said.

To a person more beautiful than flowers

Here are some roses to brighten your day.  
Sincerely,  
Matthew Surly


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Rosy Cheeks n' Rosy Roses**

"Matthew SURLY!!!" shouted Maisy, her green eyes sparking. She flailed her arms around like a maniac in my dressing room (she's on the cast, too). As she jumped all around on her toothpick legs, her brown, curly hair bounced with her. She was in major shock when I told her earlier what had happened, that her tan skin almost went white! You see, Maisy is my best friend. I've known her since the auditions for Emmyrald, and ever since then, we've been like peanut-butter and jelly. I know, she is a total freak show, but I love her. She's the closest to normal as I could know in Hollywood, plus she's really funny. And besides, she's my freak show.

"Calm the heck down, alright! It's no big deal, they're just roses!" I tried to say, but I knew it wasn't true. I mean roses! What guy would send me, of all people, roses? Nobody, that's who.

"Rossalind, 'just ROSES,' this is totally more than just roses, it's ADORATION!" she squealed.

"No it is NOT! It's barely anything, okay? I've received tons of roses in the past," as I tried to finish, she cut me off.

"But not from a mega teen heart throb, like Matthew Surly!!!" she demanded, grabbing my arms, shaking them. She started to jump up and down because of her hyperness. I jumped with her, even though I had no good reason to, but it was fun.

"What if it's just a gift? You know, since I did really well on the last episode with him?" I said, still jumping. The jumping stopped.

"Oh yeah…he was a guest star, right? Well, it could be that…OR it could be because he LIKES YOU!"

"AS A FRIEND," I added, taking her arms off of me. "He doesn't like me more than that and I already have a boyfriend."

"Last time I checked, he wasn't your real boyfriend, was he? Why don't you 'break up'? The tabloids would love that!" she said smiling with excitement.

"Oh, Maisy, what would I be without you?" I joked.

"You would be one boring plate of...oh wait, NOTHING, that's for sure!" she said back to me, grabbing my arm again as we strolled out of the purple room. This was so true about me. I'm a really boring person, but Maisy always brings out the "actress" in me off the camera.

We walked through the set where they were setting up for the next scene for the show. We SKIPPED to the food table and started to eat while waiting for the next scene. I grabbed a cream puff from the table and started to nibble on it. The filling squirted onto my skin and onto my pink dress that I changed into. It even went into my blond hair that took about an hour to do!

Maisy giggled; actually, it was louder than a giggle. It was practically like she was going to choke of laughter!"AHAHAHAHA! Nice, Ross!" she said, barely even getting out her words.

"Thanks, that really makes me feel better," I groaned as make-up artists started to rush over to me quickly.

"Ha-ha, no problem," she grinned, but then I knew what she was grinning about. I turned around and there, behind me, was Matthew Surly. Oh great, I have drama on the show and drama off of it.


	4. Chapter 3

Oh, even better, he's opening his mouth.

"Hey Ross, did you get the gift? I picked it out myself," he said, and winked…

"Oh, well I guess first time's always going to be improved," I thought, but the words actually came out.

"O, an evil side," he smiled, wiping his hair to the side. My god, his hair is shaped like a coconut (my opinion for shaggy hair).

"Why don't you ever cut that thing on your head?"

"Why are you grumpy?"

"Well….why don't you…DISAPPEAR!" I yelled, thinking of what I just said. What did I say?!

"Maybe. I. Will," just with that remark, he turned around, and gracefully walked away from my sight.

Hmm…what was he doing? He said he will…OMG! HE'S GOING TO KILL HIMSELF!!! This is why Simon Cowell is probably hated…or probably loved.

I regret what I did next, because before I could think, I ran to search for him. I called out his name a few times, ran out into the parking lot, and found him near his limo, ready to take off. I actually even ran into the limo, not controlling myself.

"Why are you in here?" he said, looking at the opposite direction that I was.

"I'm here because I need to apologize! Don't do anything drastic!" I huffed, trying to breathe.

"Don't do what???" he asked.

"Don't disappear!" I yelled.

"Disappear?" he said confused

."Don't kill yourself, Matt! I know what I said was harsh, but don't take it that seriously!

"Kill myself?! I meant, to go away, not that I was going to kill myself!" Suddenly, I felt really, really stupid.

"Oh….well then, I guess I should be going…" I hopped out of the limo, and started walking in my Tiffany heels, but then I felt something on my arm.

Matt pulled me back into the limo, and got in on the other side. "What are you doing? I'm supposed to finish the show!" I said, trying to unlock the doors.

"They'll let you do it some other time, don't worry. We, on the other hand, are going to the carnival out in Beverly Hills," he said, signaling the driver to go.


End file.
